One Piece: Trial of Freedom
by holyknick2
Summary: The journey to One Piece has ended in failure for the Mugiwara Pirates, can the student of the crew's captain and one who carries on the Will of D make up for past mistakes and complete a dying dream? Accepting OC's details inside.
1. Prolouge

The original story got deleted, thanks to my acursed little sister.

I thought about reuploading but most of the chapters were gone from fanfiction.

So I decided to reupload the story, but redo the chapters

Chapter 1- Prolouge

* * *

_(The Night Before)_

_"Stop that boy, he's a wanted criminal!"_

_A boy with long blue hair was running. He was about 5'7 wearing a stripped black and white jumpsuit. _

_He was running through the cold, humid night, sweat covering his face. His banes that were on each side of his face were swaying in the wind._

_He turned to see the people chasing him still running._

_"Damn it, Don't they give up. It was only a accident anyway!" He thought as he turned a corner and continued to run._

_The presuers were wearing a white uniform, with a NAVY logo attached to their hats. They turned the corner to see the boy they were chasing get swallowed up by the darkness of night._

_"We lost him, the commander will not be happy about this" said one of the presuers._

_The boy continued to run through the night, he didn't believe that he was clear out of trouble just yet._

_When he came to a stop, he leaned against a tree while breathing heavily. He fell to his knees in exhaustion, his breath were heavy and quick._

_He went to go wipe his forehead, but the handcuffs he was wearing got in the way. They were blue in color and they had a glossy, see through like design._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" The boy said out loud to no one in particular. "It's not like a killed someone or did immoral things to little kids; so why the hell are they chasing me for?"_

_"Aren't there worst people in the world than a fifteen year-old boy?"_

_"Yes, A fifteen year old boy who destroys a government owned building and then escapes from jail is the worst. And the day before we were going to release you anyway! You just made it worse, Hotaru!"_

_The boy Hotaru looked up to see, a women looking at him while shaking her head._

_She was a little taller than him, wearing a slender white suit with a lion headed badge just above her left bosom. She had a slender but attractive build, but it was cover by a large overcoat. It also had a naval logo on it._

_Hotaru looked at the women and flinched, the look she gave him now was of pure anger and annoyance. She was walking towards him with fire burning in her eyes. The temperature seemed to increase around her, and the air seemed to bend and waver. A bug flying around the women caught fire and burned, falling to the ground._

_The only thing he could say before the women came before him was "Hi Mom..."_

_

* * *

_

(Right Now)

There it was, as far as the eye could see water, water everywhere.

Hotaru was in a small boat, no bigger than a canoe. He was laying down in the boat with a stick with wire beside him.

"How in the hell did this happen to me!" screamed Hotaru.

He sat up in the small boat, yelling at the top of his lungs to no one in particular; probably to the gods you chose him this grim fate.

"WHY, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I CAUGHT A STUPID FISH!" he yelled again, but this time he stopped to look over toward a school of golden fish leaping out of the water about two feet away from his boat. They seemed to be mocking him. They seemed to float in the air for a bit then land back in the water.

Veins appeared all over Hotaru's face, he could have sworn one of those damn fish had just winked at him.

"I'll give you something to wink about" Hotaru threatened as he raised his hand but then he stopped as he looked to see he was still wearing the same glossy handcuffs.

He let out a sigh and sat back down on the boat. He rubbed his hands through his much shorter hair. It was now short, spiky and indigo in color. He looked down to see himself still wearing the same stripped jumpsuit.

He looked to see a smooth rock floating towards him and a evil looking smirk appeared on his face. He picked up the rock and turned to see the fish still floating in the air. This time a huge vein appear on his head as the fish seemed to look straight at him and had now gotten in a line formation and started bobbing up and down (like in a whack-a-mole game).

Hotaru looked on and yelled profanity, unfit for a K+ rated fanfic. He got the rock, did a wind up and threw the rock at the school of fish. All the fish at once dipped underwater and the rock skidded off the surface of the water. The rock continued to skid until it went out of eyesight.

The fish seemed to dance around and do backflips in the water. Cheering that they couldn't be hit. Hotaru looked on with his face growing red with anger. He turned his back to the fish and started knawing at the handcuffs in a desperate attempt to get it off.

The fish continued to dance until a shadow appeared over them, they turned to see a giant snake with a bump on it's head stand over them. They all dove into the water and swam away in a hurry.

After giving up on getting out of the handcuffs, he looked up at the sky and said "Well it can't get any worse." He let out a sigh and then turned around. What he saw would have made him wet himself (if he had not seen something scarier last night).

The boy turned around to see a snake, A big snake, a big blue heavily scaled snake, a big mouth, huge fanged big blue heavily scaled snake with a bump on its head.

The snake was the size of a giraffe, and his mouth look like it could swallow a tanker whole. Something dropped from it's mouth, that made Hotaru flinch. It was the same rock he had thrown before, and it must have hit the snake.

"I had to say it didn't I!" yelled Hotaru. He looked over behind the snake to see the same school of fish from before, jumping out of the water and waving goodbye to him with their tails.

"I'm going to kill those..." Hotaru never got to finish he statement before the snake's mouth enveloped him and the small boat.

* * *

A boy about 5'2 was relaxing on a cruise ship that was heading towards a popular sea resort. He had flaming red hair and red eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had on sliver swim trunks.

He looked up to see off in the distance a school of dancing golden fish swimming in the horizon.

"That's nice!" said the boy who went back to relaxing. That was until he heard a roaring sound. He turned to see a familiar blue snake chasing the fish and heading towards the ship.

The people around the boy were panicking and running around. They were screaming that it was all over.

The boy grinned and said "If you pay me, I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO WILL SAVE YOU!!"

The people stopped running and started to look at each other. They then took out bags of money and threw them at Leo. Leo grinned and put the bags of money into a napsack.

He then turned to see the golden fish stop and cower in front of the ship. The snake then stopped and dove straight for the fish with its mouth opened wide.

Leo jumped and punched the snake in it's neck. The creature buckled, then collasped on a heap with water splashing everywhere. But not before coughing up a familiar indigo haired boy into the water.

The people and the fish were cheering but then screamed as they saw the boy fall into the water. They all stared at Leo intently, like they wanted him to do something.

Leo looked on and sighed. He grabbed a lifesaver and jump into the water after the boy.

"The things I do for money." was all he thought as he jumped.

* * *

Author's notes

Like in my story before, I would like to have people submit characters for my story because I know that it fells good to see your characters portrayed in a fanfic.

NAME

AGE

APPEARANCE

PERSONALITY

PAST(OPTIONAL)

ABLITIES

DO YOU WANT TO BE A CREW MEMBER, A NAVAL OFFICER OR A RIVAL PIRATE CREW

INTEREST

AND ANY OTHER THINGS YOU CAN THINK OF.


	2. Enter the Boy Who Has Surpassed God

I do not own any of the original One Piece charaters mentioned in this story, I only own the one's that I have made.

Read, Review and Enjoy (Not in That Order)

Thanks to Wolffox17, Neogene, Lonely Ghost666 and Sliver Wolf Demon for the kind words and Characters.

Chapter (2) The Beginning: Enter the Boy Who Has Surpassed God

* * *

(Hotaru's Mother is standing in front of a judge's stand, she was facing a man with combed black hair, tan skin and sunglasses on. You couldn't see his eyes, but from his voice you can see he was very serious in his words.)

"He has destroyed the East Blue Central Naval Command Base, Resisted Arrest…"

"I get it…"

"Escaped From East Blue Correctional Faculty, Damaged Public Property, and Disturbed the Peace…"

"I GET IT ALRIGHT, MY SON SCREWED UP! CAN WE PLEEEEEASE GET THIS OVER WITH!?"

"There is only one thing to do; we will have to find him and bring him back for execution. He has military training, so I think this should be done by one of the Admirals."

"KILL HIM, but you don't even know the whole story behind this. Let me find him sir and I can talk him into coming back and explain everything."

"You, Admiral Jun, the boy's mother wishes to go; no, I'll let him do it. He still needs to learn the ways of the military. He is definitely strong but, he hasn't been in the navy long enough."

A man walked in (in his mid thirties), with a serious look on his face. He was wearing a sleeveless white vest and blue shorts that went down to his knees with fluff at the bottom. He had on sandals and a white overcoat, much like the women. He didn't have any real facial features, except a scar under his left eye.

"Good you came; we have an assignment for you."

The man looked at the paperwork, and at the familiar boy in the picture. He let out a comical sigh and turned around, leaving the room. But not before putting a familiar straw hat.

* * *

"Am I dead, did Mom help me escape for nothing, is that smores I smell?" were the question buzzing around of Hotaru's head. He looked up to see he was on a bed. It was extravagant and comfortable.

It was satin silk with a beautiful aroma fresh cut spring flowers soaked upon a babbling brook, with a small hint of lemon.

He got off of the bed that smelled really nice to see a plate of smores, right in front of him on the floor. He looked down to see he was wearing a small t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. The only thing on him that he had before was the blue handcuffs that had the chain severed and made them look more like bracelets.

He looked around to see the room he was in was spacious and beautiful. The carpet was a bright red; the walls were a gorgeous beige color. The elegance of the room wasn't marred by dust or any kind of dirt to speak off. There was a couch, as well as cushioned arm chairs surrounding a table with a snail phone.

There was a window, and standing in front of it was Leo counting a bunch of bills and placing it inside of a small bag that was no bigger than a fanny pack.

Leo turned around and looked at Hotaru with a serene and thankful smile and tears willing up in his eyes. Hotaru looked at Leo and put his head down, embarrassed that he needed a little boy to help him. He picked up the plate of smores and started to eat them until he heard Leo speak.

"You got up, thank god. I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up" said Leo with a grin. Hotaru was about to answer him but didn't get the chance to.

Leo had ran out of the room full speed and you could only hear him yell "I did it; I revived the boy with my greatness. I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO HAVE REVIVED BACK A DEAD PERSON!"

Hotaru choked on the smore he was just eaten and spit it back unto the plate. He heard loud cheering and celebrating with people going

"HOORAY FOR THE GREAT LEO, HE IS A MAN WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD HIMSELF!"

"NO, IT'S THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO!"

"ALL HAIL THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO, THE BOY OF MIRACLES!"

Hotaru stood there stupefied, "Did I get rescued by a cult or something."

Leo walked back into the room amiss the cheering for him, and closed the door. He walked over to the window and closed the blinds, sealing off all light from outside. He then picked up the stripped jumpsuit that Hotaru was wearing before and showed it to him.

"Who are you criminal and how did you get eaten by a snake. You some kind of moron or something?" asked Leo with an inquisitive look on his face.

Hotaru looked down not wanting to say anything, until the lights went off and a single beam of light hit his face. He looked up and gasped, the boy suddenly had on a detective outfit with a flashlight in his hand.

Hotaru looked at the boy with an angry look on his face "Are you interrogating me?"

"No, I'm just asking you question in a serious tone of voice" responded Leo.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING BRAT!" screamed Hotaru with an annoyed expression.

Leo was about to respond until they heard a announcement broadcast throughout the ship

"WE WILL NOW BE DOCKING AT EMERALD BAY LOCATED IN THE NORTH BLUE IN MINUTES. PLEASE GATHER YOUR POSSESION AND RENDEZVOS AT THE SHIP'S DOOR."

Leo and Hotaru stop staring at each other; Hotaru explained his situation to Leo about him being on the run from the military over a small accident.

"Well you can come and be my assistant, I'm on a journey through the seas to become a boy whose legend surpasses God himself" Leo said with big stars in his eyes.

"Well if you're going to surpass God himself, then why are you here?" inquired Hotaru with a wary look on his face.

"Well, I need a vessel to transport me across the world to spread my message. So, I came here to steal… I mean borrow, YES BORROW a ship!" said Leo with a sheepish smile and forced laughter.

Both boys left the room when the ship announced it had stopped; they left Hotaru's jumpsuit underneath the bed and walk into the arms of the adoring public. They were worshipping (I kid you not) the small boy, clearing a path for him into the city. Hotaru's eye twitched, "This is going to be a long trip…"

* * *

The Straw hat man was in a small boat, it carried a naval flag on it but it was black in color. He was following the trail of Hotaru and had a pretty good idea about where the boy would be.

"The port town Emerald Bay between the north and east blue would be the closest place for him to try and take off those sea-stone handcuffs" the man thought with a grin. "As expected from my pupil."

He looked down at his Eternal Post and frowned for a bit, remembering past events that led him to hunt down the boy he was teaching and the young mother who would probably kill him if he brought the boy back.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking, and after confirming he was alone, he took a deep breath and said something hard to make out because he was holding his breath. He then exhaled which caused his small boat to glide across the water in a hurry.

"Did I overdo it?" was all the man thought before the boat jumped off the water and into the sky.

* * *

Emerald Bay was a small port town; it specialized in blacksmiths and boat makers. The streets were lined with stands from vendors trying to sell off there new merchandise. It was warm here compared to the other places in the East-North Blue borderline, so it was all okay.

Leo and Hotaru were walking from shop to shop, looking for someone to take off the bracelets on Hotaru's hands but to no avail.

"Sorry, there seems to be nobody that can take those things off of you" said Leo with a sigh.

Hotaru looked at Leo and grinned, "Don't worry Leo, my master always said that I should take things as they come and let what will be, be."

Leo looked at Hotaru and said "Wow, your master is deep."

"No, he's a moron who can say smart things once in a while. He so weird, he can even eat while he sleeps, it the wierde…"

"HE CAN EAT WHILE HE SLEEPS, DAMN IT! HIS SKILLS ARE FORMIDABLE BUT I WILL NOT HAVE MY LEGEND DIMINISHED!!"

Hotaru looked at Leo's eyes that were filled with fire and determination and shrugged "Whatever makes him happy, I guess."

The fire in Leo's eyes fizzled, when he noticed on the opposite side of the port was a big ship. It had a fierce looking tiger's head as its figurehead, with a huge mast to go with it. The ship was red in color (even the wood was red) and it was surrounded in black armor. Although you couldn't tell, the ship was multi-layer with many decks on it. Its size was massive and was just as big, if not a little bigger than that cruise ship.

Leo eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, he was in love with that ship and nothing was going to keep them apart. He seemed to float over towards the ship in non-observant way. He clearly didn't see the two naval officers guarding the entrance to the ship.

Leo bumped into one of the men, and fell to the ground. His eyes were no longer filled with love as he was snapped out of the delusion he was in.

"Watch it brat, this ship belongs to Count Collonello. It's an Iceburg original and one of a kind. You're not allowed access to it at all" screamed the man Leo had bumped into.

Hotaru ran to Leo's side and helped him up. He was going to tell Leo to that they should try and find another ship but was cut off after the suggestion.

"NO, I WANT THAT SHIP AND I'M WILLING TO SLIT THOSE OFFICERS THROATS TO DO IT!" he said in a murderous tone, motioning his thumb over his throat.

The townspeople and the shoppers walking around stopped, looking at the scene before them. A 15 year old boy holding back a 11 year old boy from assaulting a naval officer who looked about 20.

Both officers looked at the two boys, they both had on the typical naval uniform but one had tan skin and long black hair and the other (the one Leo bumped into) had long blond hair and pale beige skin.

Hotaru had finally gotten Leo to settle down, and Leo stop and said "Dumb Blonde."

The blonde naval officer twitched and said "Repeat that again brat!"

Leo smirked and said "Are you stupid AND deaf, I called you a dumb blonde!"

The spectators were all whispering to each other, about the boy with no manners talking bad to military officers.

The tan skinned one called to Hotaru "Tell you friend to knock it off, or you guys will be in trouble."

Before Hotaru could interject Leo shouted out "Make us, you ugly freaks!"

Before Hotaru knew it, the two men had surrounded both of them and where now ready to strike. The tan one stood before Hotaru and the blond one before Leo.

The tanned one charge Hotaru with his fist that Hotaru easily side stepped. The tanned one continued to throw a series of punches, but none of them hit Hotaru as he simply dodge them all and returned to his original standing position with minimal movement.

The tan man then charged at Hotaru again only to have a knee in his face, courtesy of Hotaru. The man fell in a heap to the ground, seemingly out cold.

The spectators all gasped, they couldn't believe that the boy had just beaten a trained naval officer.

Leo looked back and grinned "Well, he not at all bad, that criminal." His thoughts were interrupted when the blond man pulled out a knife that ripped Leo's shirt in half.

"LEO!!!" screamed Hotaru in concern.

"That's what you get brat, now go on home before I get rough with you" stated the blonde.

Leo looked up at him with a sorrowful look on his face, like he was going to cry. Hs stuttered out the next sentence while trying to get up.

"How could you do that to me, you…, you…, PEDOPHILE" screamed Leo

Hotaru sweat dropped while the blonde furiously shook his head in defense. The people who watched were whispering under their breath about how a naval officer could be a pedophile.

"You pretend to be a nice navy guy, to help out lost kids. But when you're alone with them you take them somewhere private and…, and…, and…then YOU SHOW THEM YOUR TWIG AND BERRIES!!"

Hotaru was about to lose it, the boy had made a bold declaration and he was milking it for all it's worth.

"PEDOPHILE" screamed Leo.

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!" responded the blonde.

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"YOU'RE NOT A PEDOPHILE!" then screamed Leo

"I AM A PEDOPHILE" screamed the blonde

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"I AM A PEDOPHILE AND THAT IS FINAL, UNDERSTAND BRAT!!" yelled the blonde in frustration.

"Okay, Okay, you're a pedophile who likes to give his treats to kids" said Leo in a defeated tone.

"Yes, Yes, I like to give little kids my treats too…. WAIT A MINUTE, I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" screamed the blonde.

Leo gave an evil grin, which Hotaru noticed immediately.

"But you said you were, and all of the people heard you" responded Leo as he pointed out to the crowd.

They were giving less than approving stares, some of them were even hiding there kids from view.

The blonde looked panicked; he had to try and convinced the crowd he wasn't a pedophile. He then got a idea, to use the brat to trick the crowd like he tricked him but when he looked toward Leo, he was where he was before.

"LEO SURPRISE!!" screamed Leo as he connected a punch to the side of the blondes face, seemingly coming out of nowhere. The punch had such impact, that it seemed to warp the blondes face as it sent him flying into a wood stand.

Leo landed on his feet and said "I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO, HAVE DEFEATED THE VILE PEDOPHILE THAT HAD THREATEN THE SAFETY OF YOUR KIDS!"

Hotaru looked on in shock as the people just cheered and started to throw Leo up in the air in celebration. The boy had just manipulated an entire town to their advantage.

"Let's go Criminal, we can find someone to get off those things after we take that ship" stated Leo as he waved to the people.

The tan skinned man got up and pulled out a pistol. There was no way he could let to brats make him look bad without having them pay for it. He stood up from his position and pointed the pistol at Leo.

Leo and Hotaru both looked back in shock, but not at the man with the gun. Above the man was a large black shadow, which seemed to get smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

The tan man looked up to late, as a boat had just rammed its bottom over his face. He flew into the same wood shop as his partner.

The ship landed on the ground, and a familiar man with a straw hat jumped out of the boat.

Leo stood there in shock, not knowing what to say but Hotaru definitely did.

"Luffy-Sempai, what are you doing here?"

Luffy looked at him and gave out a big grin, with all of his teeth showing.

* * *

Next Chapter

Hotaru: Leo and I are confronted by one of the strongest men in...

Leo: We know he is strong, but I thought he was a pirate?

Luffy: Well if you listen, then I will tell you why. But first and more important, do you guys got any meat?

Leo and Hotaru: WHAT?!

Next time: One Piece Trial of Freedom: Monkey D. Luffy vs. Jun Hotaru

Luffy: Cool Meat, begins eating.

Leo: So cool, he made food appear out of nowhere! I've got to learn how!

Hotaru: Why me?!


	3. Monkey D Luffy vs Jun Hotaru

This took me some time to upload because of Legal Engagements. (School Sucks)

I don't own anything about One Piece except the people that I make up.

Had to split this into two chapters, the second should be up by Friday or Saturday

Enjoy

Chapter 3

Monkey D. Luffy vs. Jun Hotaru

* * *

"Luffy-Sempai, what are you doing here?"

Luffy looked at him and gave out a big grin, with all of his teeth showing.

Hotaru ran slowly towards Luffy, his eyes welling up with tears.

He then looked at Luffy and said "Luffy-Sempai!"

Luffy looked at Hotaru and smiled again, he open up his arms to hug the crying teenager. "Hotaru…" was all he said looking to the crying boy.

"Luffy- Sempai…"

"Hotaru…"

"Luffy- Sempai…"

"Hotaru…"

"Luffy- Sempai…"

"Hotaru…"

When Hotaru was close enough, his melancholy crying face turned into a huge scowl with a vein popping up on the side of his head. His eyes were now filled with bloodlust and rage was the only emotion you could now see on his face.

"I feel murderous intentions around…" Luffy said but never finish his thought. He looked to see a fist colliding with the side of his face, and the force of the punch took him off his feet and made him fly into a fruit stand situated behind him.

Hotaru looked at Luffy, and yelled "BAKA, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID!?!"

Leo looked at the scene with mild amusement; he could tell this was going to get very interesting. So he looked around and found a chair (that seemed to appear out of nowhere) and sat down to watch the carnage about to happen in front of him.

Luffy got up from the fruit stand holding his left cheek, which was now red and throbbing.

"What was that for, Hotaru? I came all the way to pick you up."

"BAKA, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have left in the first place!"

Luffy looked at Hotaru and sighed; he looked at him with another goofy grin and said "Sorry about that Hotaru, I forget my own strength sometimes."

Hotaru face was livid, he was angry beyond belief. "Forgot? FORGOT!!!! YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN STRENGTH!?! YOU WERE ONCE ONE OF THE ELEVEN NOVAS AND YOU 'FORGOT' YOUR OWN STRENGTH!"

Leo gasped at the last comment, and choked a little on the popcorn he was eating. He took a swig of his drink and looked up to see Luffy's face had turned from happy and goofy to solemn and emotionless.

(Again, where the hell did Leo get popcorn and a drink?)

Hotaru flinched; the look in Luffy's eyes told him that he had gone too far with his last comment.

"I'm sorry Sempai, but you did punch me through a building."

The look in Luffy's eyes softens, and he said "Okay, I forgive you. Now come here and give your sensei a hug."

Hotaru nodded and he walked to Luffy who grabbed him and hugged him.

Leo and the townspeople looked on and said, "AWWWWW, HOW TOUCHING!!"

The sight of Luffy hugging Hotaru brought a tear to the people's eyes.

That was until,

"Now come with me so that we can execute you for destroying that building."

Silence broke through the town; you could hear nothing for a while as everyone tried their best to understand what Luffy just said.

Leo erupted with laughter, as the townspeople's faces deadpanned. The veins on Hotaru's head reappeared and seemed to multiply continuously.

"What did you say Luffy- Sempai?" asked Hotaru trying his best to keep his volume low.

Luffy looked at him with a sheepish grin "Well, I have been ordered to take you back for execution because you destroyed the Naval Command Center, heh, heh, heh."

"BUT YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO PUNCHED ME THROUGH THE WALL, WEAKENED THE FOUNDATION AND MADE THE PLACE FALL!! IT WAS YOUR DAMN FAULT, LUFFY!!

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING YOU COULD HANDLE MY PUNCH, I GUESS I DIDN'T TRAIN YOU HARD ENOUGH!"

"WELL THEN, LET'S SEE IF THAT HOLDS WATER!"

Hotaru broke free of Luffy's arms, and threw a series of punches at Luffy's head. Luffy shifted his movements so that all the punches missed him as he threw a punch of his own.

Hotaru stepped back to avoid the punch, but Luffy had vanished from in front of him and reappeared behind him.

"Shit…" was all Hotaru said as Luffy kicked him in the side, sending him sailing through the air.

Luffy vanished again and reappeared above Hotaru, his face showing no emotion at all. Hotaru's eyes widened as he looked into his Sempai's eyes and he received an axe kick to the stomach that sent him plummeting into the ground.

Leo looked on in shock; the impact from Hotaru's landing had created a small crater in the ground.

"This isn't good; the criminal's getting his ass kicked!"

Luffy landed in front of the crater with his normal goofy, happy expression. "What was that, I blinked and you're out cold."

Luffy began to laugh until he saw a kick coming from the crater aimed at his legs. He jumped in the air to dodge the sweep and looked to see a series of punches thrown at his direction.

"Not good," he thought as he heard laughter coming from the direction of the punches origin.

"Can't dodge me in mid-air; Sempai!!" Hotaru stated with a grin on his face.

Hotaru's punches connected to something, but it wasn't Luffy's face like he wanted it to be. It was instead Luffy's fists.

Leo looked on in absolute shock as Hotaru's punches were matched with Luffy's punches blow for blow.

"They are even… no the criminal is completely outmatched," thought Leo as he ate some more popcorn.

Although Luffy was matching Hotaru's punches, Luffy was also getting his punches through and hitting Hotaru. At the same time, the only thing Hotaru had punched was Luffy's fists.

The townspeople looked on in shock as Luffy's punches overwhelmed Hotaru and he pummeled Hotaru into the ground.

Luffy looked on to see that Hotaru was lying there, out cold and motionless. "Why didn't you use your powers against me, Hotaru?"

He then noticed the blue colored bracelets on Hotaru's wrist and said out loud "OH YEAH, YOU HAVE ON THOSE HANDCUFFS!"

He walked over to him and dug in his pockets, "Now where did I put that key?"

Luffy at first put his hand into his pockets and slowly moved it around, after a few moments he then rummaged through his pockets in a panic. He now looked very worried as he took out a piece of paper and read it.

_This is the key to my son's handcuffs; it's the only thing that can get him out of those things. If you find him, please give it to him_

_Thanks Luffy_

-_Jun Amane_

_P.S.-If you lose this key, I will KILL U _:)

Luffy raked through his hair trying to remember what happened to the key and then he froze.

_On the small boat Luffy looked around, he didn't see anyone so he then said "Gomu-Gomu Balloon." Luffy body inflated as his stomach expanded. The once oversized white jacket now looked like a small vest on him. He turned around bent down in front of the water and exhaled. The air he released made the small boat jumped, and when it did a small glistening object escaped his pocket and fell into the sea as he flew off._

Luffy shook in horror, he then screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Luffy looked at the note and let out of small laugh "I was supposed to bring him in anyway, so now I have another reason!"

He walked over to Hotaru but saw that he was no longer in the crater he had created. He looked to see him lying next to Leo, who was knelling over him.

"When did he move…?" Luffy looked on in mild interest to the two boys in front of him.

Leo looked to Hotaru was a worried look. "How am I supposed to wake him up?"

He then got an evil smile, as the townspeople looked on worriedly about one of the boys who had saved them from the pedophile.

Leo picked up Hotaru's head, then unleashed a million slaps across his face.

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!!**

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!! WHAM!!**

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!**

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!**

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!!**

"WAKE UP!" ** WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! WHAM!! **

Leo let out a small cheer, as Hotaru eyes opened and he sat up. The townspeople cheered too, but were cut off when they saw the boy's now puffy checks and swollen face.

Hotaru looked to Leo and began to chase him around in a circle, screaming non understandable gibberish (due to his swollen mouth)

Luffy looked on and smiled; he thought that the two in front of him reminded him of the old days long ago.

* * *

(_It was a normal day aboard the "Thousand Sunny"; it even started like any other.)_

"_MARIMO!!"_

"_I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, EYEBROW FREAK!!"_

"_MARIMO, MARIMO, MAAARRRIIIMMMO! OOPS, I SAID IT THREE TIMES, TWO TIMES TO MANY!!"_

"_THAT'S IT LET'S GO!"_

_Luffy looked behind him to see Sanji and Zolo fighting each other, again._

_He let out a yawn and went back to looking at the sky, while sitting on the lion's head._

"_Will you morons stop fighting, you are disturbing the peace of this beautiful day" screamed a boy of about 18, he wasn't all that tall but had spiky purple hair and wore green sweatpants and a red t-shirt. _

_He was standing next to a girl with green hair, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a backpack. Her pink tail glistens in the sun._

_Sanji looked at the Girl with hearts in his eyes "Camie-chan, what are you doing out here and not on the pedestal that the Gods made you on?"_

_Camie let out a small giggle, while Zolo yawned and walked to stand next to Luffy._

_The purple haired boy shook his head "You'll hit on anything with a shadow won't you, Ero-Cook? Will I better stay out of the sun then, wouldn't want…"_

_Sanji shook his fist while Camie looked on and laughed "You're funny Coral Head-can"_

_Sanji let out a triumphant laugh, while the boy's eyebrow twitched._

"_Camie-chan, you can call me Seina-chan, okay."_

"_I like Coral Head much better." Sanji said.  
_

"_Shut Up, Dart board- eye brows!" Seina responded.  
_

"_Will, I think it suits you too!" Zolo said taking interest in the conversation.  
_

"_Not you too, Little Lost Boy!" sighed Seina.  
_

_Zolo, Sanji and Seina got into a small circle and started yelling threats toward each other while Camie looked on and laughed._

_Then Nami and Robin walked in, Nami walked over to stop the boys from killing each other while Robin walked to a now laughing Luffy._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to locate the cove containing One Piece and you idiots are not helping."_

"_I SEE THE COVE, I SEE THE COVE!!" screamed Usopp from out of no where._

_Luffy smiled, his dream was about to be realized. "FRANKY, FULL SPEED AHEAD!!"_

_With a nod, Franky with Brook sitting behind him turned the ship toward the direction Usopp indicated._

_(He was now down below, with Chopper standing on his shoulder)_

_The 'Thousand Sunny' swam towards the cove but upon getting there stopped immediately._

_Floating in front of the cove was a row of white ships brandishing the Naval Flags. The rows held columns of ships behind them, there were about 20 ships a row, 10 ships a column._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Zolo as the entire crew ran to the front to see the entire Naval Armada._

_Nami, Usopp and Chopper panicked running around the ship with there arms flailing in the air._

_Franky, Robin, and Brook looked on with great worry; they hadn't expected this to be waiting for them._

_Seina defensively stepped in front of a shocked Camie who eyes had bulged out and tongue had made a Z like shape._

_Zolo and Sanji got into a defensive stance, getting ready for battle. They both looked to Luffy for an order but then flinched._

_Luffy had fallen asleep, with a huge snot bubble growing out of his nose and was about to fall off of his lion headed seat._

_Robin turned around to see that there was another Armada, with the same number of ships behind them._

"_They cut off our escape." Robin said bluntly, scaring an already terrified Nami and Usopp._

_(Chopper had already fainted, so forget about him for the moment) _

"_MUGIWARA PIRATES, WE HAVE YOU COMPLETELY SURRONDED! GIVE UP NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

* * *

_Luffy was snapped out of his flashback when he noticed Hotaru was trying to choke Leo.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?"

"I WAS GOING TO HELP YOU!"

"WHEN?!"

"WHEN I RAN OUT OF POPCORN."

"WHAT!?"

"I SAID, WHEN I RAN OUT OF POPCORN. NO POPCORN MEANS I COULDN'T ENJOY THE SHOW." Leo said this while eating a handful of popcorn.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT POPCORN?!"

"THROUGH THE POWER OF MY GREATNESS!!" Leo said with stars in his eyes.

Hotaru gave Leo a look that asked "ARE YOU F-ING WITH ME!?"

Leo looked at him and said "No I'm not; I'm very serious about it."

Hotaru was about to ask Luffy this but when he turned to Luffy, the veins on his forehead returned with a vengeance.

Luffy was sitting in Leo's chair, ASLEEP AND EATING POPCORN!!

Hotaru was about to yell something but was interrupted by a scream from the crowd.

The two naval officers Leo and Hotaru beat up were standing before them with a row of soldiers behind them with guns.

A man walked from behind them, silencing the crowd and walking toward the two officers.

"Count Colonello" was what the officers whispered saluting to man before them.

* * *

Vocabulary

Sempai- Upperclassman, or a friend of a higher rank

sensei- teacher

Marimo - Moss-Head

baka- idiot

Ero-Cook- preverted cook


	4. Count Colonello vs Leo

The Second to Last Chapter in the "Emerald Bay Arc"

The reason Luffy's in the military will be cleared up next chapter, as well as Hotaru's ability

Thanks to Shinobi-dono for reviewing and for the constructive words

I don't own One Piece

Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 4

Count Colonello vs. Leo

* * *

A man walked from behind them, silencing the crowd and walking toward the two officers.

"Count Colonello," was what the officers whispered saluting to man before them.

Leo and Hotaru looked at the man standing in front of them; he gave off an aura much different than Luffy's. The man wore blue dress paints with blue hush puppies. His collared shirt wasn't buttoned up, revealing the massive Pecs that one of his stout body size and short height really shouldn't have. Around his broad neck was a string holding a log post (used like an island locator) and a bokken strapped to his waist. His long black pompadour haircut grew way past his plain face and he let out a disgruntled sigh as he eyed the two boys looking at him.

"Are they the two that want to take my ship?" He bluntly stated with the same disgruntled tone.

"YESSIR, THOSE TWO KIDS ARE THE PERPETRATORS!" was the response of the two naval officers.

Hotaru looked at the Pompadour and then look to see his powerful Sempai still sleeping. He then winced in pain from the beating he received (he felt like a punching bag with a lot of dents in it.) His anger at the red haired brat left and the feeling of pain returned in a flurry. He sweat dropped thinking that this situation couldn't possible get any worst.

"THAT'S RIGHT; I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO, WILL COMMANDEER THIS SHIP TO SPREAD THE MESSAGE OF MY GREATNESS!!"

(Oh wait, it just got worst)

Colonello looked at Leo with fury in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE…?"

Leo looked at Colonello and smirked. "I GUESS THAT GOD AWFUL THING YOU CALL A HAIR CUT IS MESSING UP YOUR HEARING, I'LL REPEAT IT SO THAT EVEN YOU CAN GET IT!" "I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO, WILL COMMANDEER THIS SHIP TO SPREAD THE MESSAGE OF MY GREATNESS!!"

After the brat's second outburst, the indigo haired criminal thought to himself, "You know, the death penalty isn't looking so bad right now."

There was an abrupt silence that entered the air; not one made a sound.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ……" the Count paused a bit, wanting to say the perfect thing.

"AUTHORITY!?" said one of the townspeople.

"SENSES!?" asked another person from the crowd.

"INTELLIGENCE!?" asked Hotaru in an almost interested tone.

"I KNOW, ALL OF THE ABOVE RIGHT!?" shouted Leo, pumping his fist into the air, thinking he was right.

The naval officers all looked at each other with worried expressions, like they knew what was about to happen.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIRSTYLE, YOU LITTLE WHELP!?"

The naval officers all face planted, they knew all about this man and the pride over his hair. (But they didn't think he would actually say it out loud)

There was a collective "HUH?!" running throughout the crowd of townspeople. Leo even gave Hotaru a "He's kidding" look to see if he could get an answer.

Hotaru just shrugged, he was as confused as Leo and the townspeople were.

"THIS HAIRSTYLE IS THE COLONELLO FAMILY SYMBOL, WHEN YOU INSULT MY HAIR…; YOU INSULT MY HONOR, BOY!!"

"What your whole family has that hair; then you've got a pretty f-ed up family then," said Leo with a shrug.

What happened next was in a blink of an eye; Colonello in a massive rage drew his sword and screamed at the top of his lungs. The red haired boy gasped; as the Count with the horrific hairstyle had let out that primal yell one moment, only to disappear before everyone's eyes in the next. The next moment anyone saw him, he was right above Leo with his sword inches towards brat's face.

Hotaru looked on in shock as the sword was driven into the left side of Leo's face, sending the boy flying over Luffy and into another food stand.

Luffy took this moment to open his eyes and look upon the scene. His pupil on the ground holding his sides, surrounded in a circle by naval officers and a tall man with a pompadour standing to his right, pointing a sword at him.

"Yup, this situation looked real good" Luffy thought sarcastically. He put on his straw hat and continued to watch the deterioration of the indigo haired boy's battle.

Hotaru looked at Colonello with an astonished and irate look in his eyes. Although the boy deserved it and Hotaru found it kind of funny; the boy helped him out and he wasn't going to let him down.

Straw Hat looked on, not saying a word or signaling to anybody he was awake.

Hotaru ran toward the stout swordsman pulling back his fist and ignoring the pain throbbing all over his body. He threw his punch toward the stomach, but his fist was stopped by the wooden sword. The swordsman laughed, he raised his sword in the air pushing Hotaru back and causing him to tumble of balance. The sword was brought down quickly, parting the air around the blade as it arch down onto the handcuffed boy.

Hotaru still off balanced, raised his arms over his head to block the blow. The sword made contact with the bracelet, sending a pulse of energy throughout the small area. The Pudgy Man laughed, interested that his strike was blocked. He raised the steaming sword over his head for the second strike. Seeing his chance when the sword was picked up, Hotaru quickly got closer to the Count to start his counterattack.

By getting close, he closed the distance between them and made it harder for Colonello to bring down his sword. He threw another punch at Colonello's stomach but this time it hit it dead on.

The pudgy man let out a panicked gasp as he tried to get back the air leaving his lungs from the impact. Hotaru continued his assault by throwing a litany of punches to fast to see towards Colonello's gut. Each punch seemed to leave an indentation on the fat man's stomach. (Like poking a marshmallow)

The force from the punches pushed Colonello of his feet and into the air. Hotaru brought back his fist, spun around once for momentum and delivered a powerful elbow toward Colonello's gut. The man coughed out a bit of blood while flying into the same wood shop that befell Hotaru's other opponent.

Hotaru looked on and smiled, which turned to a frown when all the pain he had pushed away returned with a vengeance. He fell to his knees holding both of his sides with arms, and put his head on the ground.

The naval officers around him were about to take this chance to attack but was called off. "No, this boy is mine. That was some good damage there but pretty soon I will make sure you end up like your little friend!" Colonello laughed.

Hotaru looked up and grimaced, he now had a hard time moving around because of his injuries. "I think I made them worst!"

Luffy looked on to the scene with widening eyes, this reminded him of memories long ago.

* * *

_(The Thousand Sunny is right now surrounded by the military in impossible odds)_

_Luffy woke up and looked before him, the naval fleet in front of him made his blood boil. "Who are they to stand before my dream; I'm going to be King of the Pirates"_

_The crew (minus Chopper) looked to Luffy and nodded, they all knew his decision before he could even speak._

"_Coral Head, Protect Camie-chan with your life!" screamed Sanji._

_Seina looked at him and nodded, "I would have done it anyway Ero-chef." He then looked to Camie and said "Stick close to me, and never leave my side Camie- chan."_

_Before Camie could comment, she was cut off by Zolo "Haichi left you in our care as his final wish. WE WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!"_

_Camie looked into Zolo's determined face and nodded, she huddled close to Seina not noticing the shade of crimson his face turned when she held him._

_Luffy looked to see the ships make there move, (didn't even wait for an answer), he raised his hands to give the signal._

_From the mast, "Yes, do not think your pitiful ships are far enough to save you from the Sogeking" screamed Sogeking (Usopp). He held back his kabuto ready to fire._

_Franky in the control firing up the weapons "I'll show you the power of my ship, The Thousand Sunny isn't a ship to mess with."_

_Luffy looked on, the wind blowing around his face, whipping up the waves and scaring Nami._

_He could tell, the weather was to their advantage and this gust was the right moment to begin. "FIRE!!"

* * *

_He looked on, his student in a desperate situation all on his own. He suppressed his urge to help; he couldn't interfere due to his responsibility as a naval officer and his teacher. He looked down to the ground and then turned to the side of him. He looked on in shock at the person standing before him.

The pudgy man waddled over to Hotaru, who due to aggravating the injury couldn't move, and raised his sword.

"I will have you join that boy now! Senpu- ken!!" Colonello's arm which held the sword, started to spin. The wind around his arm started to whip around his arm, after a few minutes an image of a whirlwind formed around his sword.

Hotaru's eyes widened as he looked at the blade coming down upon him with amazing force. His eyes widened even more when he saw a familiar red head standing in front of him, blocking the sword strike with his palm.

"LEO!!" screamed Hotaru as he looked at the boy in front of him; his already split in half shirt blow in the wind. He had both his open hands holding the swirling blade and he turned his head to look at Hotaru.

"Good Job Criminal, you really are the person needed to help me spread the word of my greatness"

Leo looked back at Colonello; he brought his arms back and shoved Colonello's sword backwards. "WHAT!?" screamed the Naval officers and Colonello.

Hotaru looked up in shock to see Leo face was perfectly fine. It didn't have any mark on it. Luffy took note of this as well. "The kid has got potential; these two can make a great team." Leo turned to Hotaru and gave him a peace sign "I would have saved you earlier but I still had some popcorn left over, so I decided to enjoy watching your fight."

A vein appeared on the handcuffed boy's forehead. "He just watched my troubles again?"

The red haired boy looked back at the pudgy swordsman and gave a sly grin. "Don't worry; leave the bad haircut to me!"

The Count looked on and gave a malicious smile. "Just the boy I wanted to pummel" he thought.

"OSHIKIRI!!" yelled the Count as he ran toward his new opponent. He brought back his sword and began a thrusting motion. The slender sword seemed to disappear, and the only thing to remain was slender white flashes of light heading toward Leo.

The cocky red head simply tilted his head to the side to avoid the first flash, but then grimaced when as he noticed a cut appear on his cheek. He looked on to see a frenzy of small flash thrust toward his head. He tried his best to avoid all of them, but while avoiding one flash, two other grazed the side of his face.

As the Count continued to move forward thrusting the blade, Leo continued to move backwards trying to avoid the never-ending flashes hitting him. The red head simply seemed to have enough as he leaped backwards to create distance between him and the fat man.

"GOT YOU, BRAT! KAZEKIRI!!" The Count raised his blade in the air, and then brought it down with great speed. This created a large singular flash that flew quickly toward the jumping red head. The flash hit Leo dead on and sent him crashing into the ground.

Hotaru looked on as Leo's crash kicked up a lot of dust in the air. He had a worried expression on his face, but it disappeared when the red haired boy in question got up to dust himself off.

"That kind of hurt, but I expected more from you; especially now that I made you more wind resistant!" stated Leo with a happy expression on his face. His face had a few shallow cuts, but other than that he was perfectly fine. He was holding something long and black in his right hand and had made a victory sign with his left.

Hotaru looked at Leo to see what he was talking about but then looked back to see the pudgy swordsman. His face deadpanned and he cried out in laughter. In fact the entire crowd of people burst out into an uncontainable riot, they were laughing wildly and completely shattered the serious atmosphere built up through the fight just now.

Even Luffy couldn't help but laugh. The Count began to scratch his head to figure out what Leo meant, but a shockingly mortified expression filled his face when he realized that half of his pompadour was completely gone. The only thing left was a small patch of hair on his head, he dropped his sword and started to try and grab the area in front of him that used to hold his longer hair.

The naval officers looked on in shock, as the pudgy man's face went from mortified to revulsion all in a single moment. The man fell to his knees, it was as of he lost the will to fight without his hair. He turned to see a familiar red haired boy holding his hair and poising, like had he just caught a big fish. At that moment the revulsion in his eyes turned to bloodlust, and he picked up his blade.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KAZEKIRI" the man yelled as he repeatedly swung his blade toward Leo. Leo turned from his poising to see the multiply white flashes speeding towards him.

The boy got an evil look in his eye as he threw the Count's hair into the first flash of light, obliterating it on contact. He then sidestepped the other flashes and started to run toward the now distraught Count. He looked to the man a wide grin appeared across his face.

"OSHIKIRI!!" yelled the Count as he thrust his blade at Leo, but then stopped when the boy disappeared from his view.

"SHISHI RENDAN!!" you could hear a loud scream from no where. Then Leo appeared behind the Count, he did a sweeping kick to the swordsman's legs.

The off balanced swordsman fell forward with no support under him. Then a huge left hook hit the falling man in the side of his face, knocking him over more as he continued to fall. The next moment, the red haired boy spring boarded off the swordsman's back to deliver a devastating axe kick to the back of the man's forehead.

The impact from the kick nailed the Count into the ground head first, as well as created a crater where he landed. The swordsman laid there silently and motionless, he was not getting back up.

"CONGRATULATIONS MR. COUNT, YOU HAVE JUST BECOME THE FIRST PAGE IN THE LEGEND OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEO!!"

* * *

Vocabulary

bokken- wooden sword

Oshikiri- Straw Cutter, or cutting thinly- A thrusting attack that leaves little to no blind spots. Done by rapidly thrusting and withdrawing the blade

Kazekiri- Wind Cutter- A displacement of wind, the force of the strike become a projectile that travels through the wind

Shishi Rendan- Lion's Combo- A multi-hit barrage of attacks used to KO the opponent

A pompadour is often created by combing the sides of the hair back, while fanning the top of the hair forward and curling over itself. Pompadours are created through standing the hair straight up, retaining a "spiked" quality.


	5. The Beginning and The End

Well after a long and painful road (I really, really hate school)

I have put out the new chapter.

I hope you enjoy and review please.

Chapter 5

The Beginning and The End

* * *

"_Their too many of them, they are endless!" screamed an annoyed Luffy._

"_We're going to die aren't we, but I haven't mapped out the world yet" whined Nami as she was ducking cover._

_The Mugiwara Pirates were having a tough time in the battle; it seemed that with every ship they take down, two more takes its place._

_Luffy looked around and grimaced, he turned to see his nakama battered and bruised still fighting against the odds. Nami was holding her own, creating thunderclouds to help attack the enemy ships. Franky was down below with Robin firing the ship's weaponry to help. The Sogeking fired round after round from the mast._

_He knew that Sanji, Zolo and Brook were on a naval ship fighting all of the navy there. He then turned to see Seina lying on his back bleeding from his side and Chopper standing over him. Camie was next to him crying, and Chopper looked panicked. He turned back to see a large blast of energy about to impact the Thousand Sunny in seconds._

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_With a chorus of cheers, the red haired boy started posing for his adoring public. Luffy looked on with a small grin on his face, he couldn't believe the strength of the small boy.

Hotaru slowly walked up and patted the poising boy on the back while holding his rib area, it seemed that he was about to say something but was cut off.

"Townsfolk of Emerald Bay, remember the name of the man who in front of your very eyes surpassed God himself!"

"TECH D. LEO!!"

Everyone continued to cheer except for the blue haired criminal and a certain former pirate. Luffy looked on in shock at the name of the boy in front of him, and then he looked to see his student laughing with the boy.

"They could actually be able to do it" thought the former pirate. He took off his straw hat. Inside of it was a large white piece of paper which was folded in half. He unfolded the paper, and opened it up to see rows of symbols going across the sheet.

* * *

_Inside of a small gray room with no windows and brick walls, sat a dejected straw hat wearing pirate. His arms were tied around to his back and he was staring down to the floor. The light in his eyes had vanished, and were replaced with bitter, vacant darkness._

"_How could this have happened? How could this have happened? Are my nakama alright, I have to go and save…" the man's thoughts were stopped when a single person walked into the room. He was wearing a naval uniform but it was covered in the back by a black cape. He had long white hair that went down to his back; his cold green eyes looked toward the captive straw hat. His skin was pale though, and his face devoid of facial hair showed age with the amount of wrinkles on it._

"_Monkey D. Luffy, I am Vice Admiral Diato Vector. I have come to have a little chat with you" said the man with a small smile._

"_You're that bastard who was leading the assault and gave the warning!" replied Luffy in a low growl. "Where are my nakama, how the hell did you know where to find me?"_

_"Easy, we tracked One Piece."_

_"How did you know of One Piece?"  
_

_Diato looked on and laughed "Simple, THE TREASURE OF ONE PIECE DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS WORLD!!"_

_Luffy looked up in shock "WHAT!?"_

"_Well it did before, but not anymore. I use to be a small time errand boy on that bastard Gol D. Roger's crew; I once saw him mapping out where he would put One Piece. With my powers, I destroyed the map and then helped rat Roger out to the navy " stated the albino man with no emotion in his face._

_Luffy looked on in disbelief, as he looked into the eyes of the man that helped betray the King of Pirates._

"_As soon as he was caught, I realized that I needed a cover so that I could be safe from my former crew mates. So I entered the military, went up in ranks and told them about One Piece. With their help I got One Piece into my possession. The amount of treasure there was insurmountable; I was rich beyond my years but what really peaked my interest was these stupid papers with symbols!"_

_Luffy looked on in shock at the man in front of him who was holding a sheet of white paper, his anger building._

"_I used my powers to trick the navy, got the papers and the treasure for myself and started to research them. The navy took "Possession" of One Piece and kept where we had it hidden. We planned to have pirates that got to big and find it ambushed and arrested; and then killed on the spot._

"_I found out that these papers are a map to a wonderful treasure that would make One Piece look cheap in comparison."_

_Luffy eyes had narrowed now; he glared at the man in front of him. The straw hat pirate was maneuvering his arms around to try and get loose from his bondage. _

"_But the problem was that I seem to not be able to obtain it, as I don't have the power necessary to find it…" the green eyed man sighed and said "But that is where you come in Luffy-kun."_

_Luffy stopped struggling and looked at the man as he walked toward him._

"_It seems that only those who wield the (WILL OF D) are able to gain access to the treasure. Their Haki's seem to be different from others." Luffy eyes narrowed some more and he grunted at the man before him "So, you want me to help you get this treasure?"_

"_Yes Luffy-kun, I need your help... I need your power to help me get this treasure. Also I needed to increase my standing in the Marines and thus killed two bird with one bullet" said Diabo with a sadistic smile. "I'll probably make Admiral for catching you, and then I'll have no one in my way as I find that great treasure._

"_Who said that I was going to help you? I would rather die than help scum like you!" spat Luffy with disgust on his face. _

"_Think about it Luffy-kun, if you help me I can get rid of your records and your nakamas'. With my new promotion, I can make you into a high standing Marine like your Grandpa wanted. I can even let your nakama go free, provided they never interfere with my work."_

"_No, I'll never join you or the Navy!" responded Luffy._

_The albino man laughed and said "That Luffy-kun is bad news for your nakama. I will have to charge them of piracy and have them executed on the spot. They will die and I will have you thrown in jail for all enternity. That is of course, if you refuse my offer."_

_The rage inside Luffy reached a boiling point, his arms bulged with muscles and he broke free of the metal shackles binding him. He got up and charged at Diato with a massive roundhouse but the punch seemed to hit nothing but empty space. Diato's body dissolved in the air, like a vanishing puff of smoke. Luffy looked around to see something that he didn't expect._

"_What the he…" was all Luffy could say as he took a barrage of punches to the face from a bunch of familiar Straw Hat men with angry expressions. He fell to the ground in a heap, surrounded by Luffys. A bunch of Luffy's stood in a circle staring down at him. He was hit pretty badly, as his face was severely swollen and bruised. He was bleeding from his mouth and his jaw seemed to loosely hang from his mouth. He could only hear laughter in the background and turned his head slowly to see the albino sitting in the chair Luffy was in._

_The albino looked to the man lying on the floor and said "Pity that punch would have hurt if I was standing there." The beaten pirate turned his head upright with a confused look on his face. The look on his face went from bewildered to horrified, as instead of seeing a bunch of Luffys, he was staring at a bunch of familiar naval ships surrounding hum now._

"_Your eyes tell me you realized what happened to you and your crew. Yes, I used my powers to create those ships. I HAD YOU FIGHTING MAKE BELIEVED ENEMIES; YOU WERE IN A LOSING BATTLE FROM THE MOMENT YOU ARRIVED!" Luffy looked on with fierce anger in his eyes, and tried to say something but it was non- understandable"_

"_It looks like you broke your own jaw with those punches, as you seem to not be able to say anything. What you are looking at now is the power of the Kinen- Kinen no mi. It makes me able to produce my past memories as reality. You could call me the Déjà-Vu Man, Monkey D. Luffy. Or if you prefer, you can call me your new boss!"_

"_With the Legendary Monkey D. Luffy captured and at my side, those foolish pirates well think twice about crossing the Marines and without your crew, you are no threat to me! I will have that treasure yet!"_

_Luffy could only hear laughter, and then he heard the door open and the voices of some unknown people. "Sorry guys, but I don't think that I can protect you this time…"

* * *

_The Straw Hat Marine snapped out of his thoughts when he looked to see the two boys were surrounded again by the naval officers. "Don't think you won brats, we have you surrounded and we are going to pump you all full of lead.

The blond stood up and fired his weapon twice at the red-haired boy who humiliated him but they were blocked by the hands of our handcuffed boy as he dove in front of Leo to the ground.

"CRIMINAL, ARE YOU OKAY!!" screamed the arrogant youth as he tried to help up Hotaru. He looked on in shock however, as he looked to see the bullets wedged inside the front of both his blue handcuffs. Leo was about to say Huh, but was stopped when it seemed they were preparing for a second barrage.

"GOMU-GOMU NO GATLING!!" screamed the Straw Hat marine as he released a barrage of punches that cleared away all the naval people into the ocean behind the pier. Leo and Hotaru turned to look at Luffy who was crouching down with his arms folded.

"Why you are really strong, no wonder you jacked up the criminal!" exclaimed Leo with starry eyes while waving his arms up and down pointing to Hotaru. Hotaru looked at Luffy and grinned, while the townspeople cheered on the man who protected their saviors.

"Hotaru, I want you to do something for me. I need you to take this piece of paper and find an old friend of mine" said Luffy looking with in a serious tone. Hotaru took the papers and looked at them before saying "What the hell do they say Sempai?"

"Those papers talk about a great treasure that the navy is after, and is the reason behind the Mugiwara disappearance. I want you guys to go and find it." Leo's eyes sparkled even more while Hotaru asked "Why can't you go Sempai?"

Before Luffy could answer, he heard screaming "YOU BRAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They turned to see Count Colonello swinging his bokken around in a blind rage.

"Damn, all the fat must had absorbed the impact!" cursed Leo wishing he was facing a skinnier opponent. The pudgy man started flailing around his bokken, sending shockwaves all over the place. The people screamed and started to run from the mad man who was causing damage everywhere.

One of the shockwaves hit Hotaru who blocked it with his hands and sent him flying through the sky into the port. Leo looked on in anger and yelled "HEY, YOU ALMOST HIT MY SHIP!"

Luffy looked at the red head and sweat dropped "When did it become your ship?" Leo's statement seemed to tell the pudgy man where the object of his animosity was located. He turned too looked at the red head, the whites of his eyes still showing and a vein throbbing on his head. Luffy knew that Colonello was unconscious but his pride wouldn't keep him down. He bit his lip to prepare to go into Gear Third but stopped when he saw a dark green orb of energy fly through the air and connected clean with the pudgy man's face.

The swordsman flew and landed hard on the ground, causing a small tremor on Emerald Bay. Luffy and Leo turned to see the indigo haired criminal standing behind them waving, noticeably missing his handcuffs. Behind him was a bunch of groggy naval man who could barely stand up. On recognizing the boy in front of them, they ran toward the now free indigo haired boy.

"WATCH OUT CRIMINAL!" screamed Leo, beside him Luffy was smirking. Hotaru looked back and sighed, he held out his palm again and mulitply dark green orb surrounded him. Leo looked on in shock as Luffy thought "This is going to hurt!"

"Kigi- Kigi Ochiba!" said the criminal as the orbs flew and collided with the oncoming naval men. They flew back into the ocean and where not getting back up. Unfortunately, one of the men's guns fired a round into the ship's side. It made a huge gash on the side, it looked as if someone had took a buzz saw and cut at it. Hotaru looked unfazed but Leo looked like he find out Santa didn't bring him a present.

"MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!" he yelled out to the end of the pier. Hotaru walked up to the ship and sighed, his hand started to glow and then the wood on the boat repaired itself back to normal. Luffy walked over and patted him and the back, while Leo ran and asked "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Once again before any answer, all three people noticed two naval ships approaching the island. Luffy and Hotaru flinched, as they knew they were in trouble. Luffy snapped himself out of it and said "So do you want to go on this treasure hunt? I think it will make you famous!"

Leo nodded his head furiously up and down, while Hotaru was about to object. "Why should I get involved?" The response from his sempai was serious "then you would prefer getting killed by the navy or worst byyour mother Amane." The pale face of his student told him the answer.

"Take this paper and go to the Ruin Society on Opal Island. There you can meet an old friend of mine and she can tell you about the writing on this paper. Now take that ship and hurry! I'll hold off the navy and get them away from you."

Before Hotaru could object, Leo had already thrown the boy into the big ship. The red head quickly got everything prepared, even weighed anchor. He stood in front of the ship steering wheel and shouted "LET'S GO!!"

Luffy was running with his small boat back to the pier so he could go divert the navy but stopped and gasped at the sight he saw.

"HEY BRAT, CAN YOU DRIVE THIS THING?"

"OF COURSE I CAN, WHEN YOU'RE AS GREAT AS ME YOU CAN DO ANYTHING; EVEN IF I HAVE **NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!"**

Hotaru's face paled again as the large red ship with black sails was headed straight towards the naval boats. The indigo haired boy started to give of another dark green glow, this time it was his entire body. The ship glowed as well and seemed to slowly lift from the water and fly into the air. Leo looked at Hotaru and gasped, his feet looked like it fused with the floor.

Luffy looked and smiled as his he slowly got ready to act his way out of helping a criminal while the occupants of the naval ships stood there jaws dropped.

After a while (when they were out of sight) the ship calmly landed onto the sea and the aura surrounding it disappeared. Hotaru slowly walked toward Leo, who smiled "Well that was fun, shall we go to Opal Island Botanical Boy!?" At the sound of his new nickname, the indigo haired youth flinched. So the red head continued "You power must be over plants or something, right?"

Hotaru looked at him and sighed "Kigi-Kigi no mi gives me the power over wood, not plants. I'm only helping you because it's better than dying."

An evil grin appeared across Leo's face as he looked at Hotaru "This is getting really interesting!"

* * *

Kinen-Kinen no mi- kinen means memory, he is able to produce past memories as real like a video projector. It is a Paramecia type fruit

Kigi-Kigi no mi- Kigi means trees (which is made from wood)- It is a logia devil fruit that allows the person to become and control the wood element.

Kigi- Kigi Ochiba- Fallen Tree Leaves- A technique that takes light energy and converts it into a projectile weapon.

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up sooner than this one.


	6. The Arrival of the Famiglia de Male

Finally I can upload this chapter, took awhile but it's here

I don't own One Piece, etc. etc.

Chapter 6

The Arrival of the Famiglia de Male

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!" yelled an extremely pissed off female admiral. Luffy looked to her and laughed.

"Well like I told you, I found him but he escaped with a friend of his." That answer seemed to infuriate the female admiral more. Her body seemed to radiate heat. "Amane, you have to stop! This is not healthy for you" cried Luffy with absolute fear in his eyes. He had gotten back from Emerald Bay a week ago, and after he told the story of Colonello's actions of endangering public safety as well as the two vigilantes who stopped him and escaped, he thought he could take it easy.

Nope. Not in a million years. Not when one of the vigilante's mother interrogated him about her son. Her son, who in spite of his good deed was still wanted by the Navy.

"… You gave it to him, didn't you?" she asked her voice now solemn without a hint of malicious or anger. Luffy looked at her and nodded; he couldn't lie to a woman about her child. Amane looked at him with tears in her eyes, but quickly turned around and said "Please, take care of him…" After stating that, she walked away without saying another word.

Luffy took off his straw hat and let out a big goofy smile. "But of course!" He didn't want to hurt someone who he considered a nakama, especially one who helped him with his plan behind her superior's back. She was the closet thing to a friend he had since he joined the navy. The least he could do is watch over the boy as he lived his adventure.

A few minutes later though, a clear face Amane walked back in and asked "I forgot to ask you, where is the key, Luffy? I need to return it to the judge." Luffy's face went blank, even after all these years he couldn't hide his emotions.

"You lost it… didn't you?" asked Amane with the room suddenly getting colder. The straw hat admiral shook his head furiously but knew it was of no avail.

"GOOD BYE, LU…FFY…KUN!"

In the distance, a man's voice could be heard begging for forgiveness and then there was complete and utter silence. No one dared to ask where Admiral Monkey D. Luffy was for the rest of the week.

* * *

A red ship with black armor was quietly sailing across the sea… well at least I got the sailing part right.

"YES WE ARE!!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT!!"

"YES WE ARE!!"

"NO WE ARE NOT!!"

On the front deck of said red ship, two familiar figures were arguing with each other. They were in a deadlock stare down, neither one would blink. The tension between the two was steadily rising as the red head spoke. "YES, WE ARE PIRATES! I EVEN MADE THIS COOL JOLLY ROGER TO PUT UP!"

The indigo haired boy flinched as he looked upon the black flag in front of him. Normal pirate flags have skull and crossbones; and although this one did it was a little different. The skull was there but it was small and had four attachments coming from its sides. The attachments looked a lot like branches, but the most distinguishing figure about the flag was the human figure standing a top of the skull with one foot, while the other rested on the flag's surface. The figure looked like a familiar red- headed boy wearing what looked to be a robe.

Hotaru looked on, his right eyebrow twitching violently. "One we aren't pirates, and two WE ARE NOT PUTTING UP THAT FLAG!!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"BUT IT'S A WORTHY FLAG, FOR THE PIRATE CREW THAT IS GREATER THAN GOD HIMSELF!"

Leo started once again to look at the jolly roger starry eyed. Hotaru looked on and sighed; they been at sea for only a week and he already wanted the brat, died. He took out the papers Luffy gave him and looked them over once more. He kept staring at them but they made absolutely no sense to him.

"I wonder what they mean?!" asked Hotaru to no one in particular but was then answered by the annoying red head. "Well, you don't have to because we are upon Opal Island." Hotaru turned to look, and set his eyes upon an island in the distance. The island looked from a distance urban, as the only thing visible was buildings and a pier. The weird thing about the island was the huge tube that stuck out from the right side.

Leo ran to the ships steering wheel and started to go towards the island. He had spent the week learning and wanted to show off his new boating prowess. The human forest looked to the island and sighed, he didn't know what to expect but it didn't seem like things could go badly… right?

* * *

A man was standing right on the Opal Island pier, looking to the sea. He was wearing a strip black suit, with a cowboy hat covering his black messy hair. He was staring intently at a smooth milky white stone.

The pier itself was very quiet, only thing seen was abandoned ships. The pier itself was pretty big; they docking parts were made to take on any size of ships. The maroon dirt roads were partly covered in marble stone tiles that made a path to all of the docking parts.

"Dad, I'll find you soon enough," he thought as he looked at the sea. "If I sell this, I might be able to get my sisters and me a ship." The man pocketed the rock and was about to turn until he noticed a small boat docking to his right. The boat was a small wooden one, with a white sail and flag.

From the ship jumped out an elderly gentleman, who wearing a suit. He was about 5'2, with a white tuxedo and white shoes. What made it even more weird, was that for an old man probably in his sixties was that his hair (which you would think should be white) was the only non-white thing on him.

Next to him were three more individuals, one was a tall young woman (about 5'10) with long brown curly hair with silver highlights. She was wearing the same white suit but hers featured a necklace around her collar. Her blue gray eyes scanned the island intently, as she looked around the island.

The other was a tall man, with the same white suit but this one had a mask over his head.

The last man was tall (really tall like 6'11") and slinky. He was bald with cold black eyes.

The older gentlemen spoke while he looked through the island, "Are you sure, she is on the island, Faith?"

"Yes they are sir," said Faith in response. _I wonder if there are devil fruit users on this island as well. _Faith thought as she answers the gentlemen's question.

The masked man said nothing, but turned his head in the direction of the young man in the cowboy hat. Faith and the old man looked over, while the bald man was already staring at him intently. The cowboy hat wearing man looked at them and thought "They're looking for someone? But wait, they said she didn't they?"

The old man introduced himself, "My name is Vibes, Mr. Dire Vibes. The lady to my left is Ms. Faith Williams, and the bald gentleman is Mr. Burt Ernie."

The young man was suspicious, but said "Charles Cook, but I go by the name of Charl." Charl looked on, as Faith look down to the ground and Mr. Vibes bowed in greeting. Burt didn't take his intent stare off Charl, neither did the masked man. Mr. Vibes continued the conversation, "We are looking for the headquarters of the Ruin Society, if you would be so kind, please tell us its location."

The cowboy hat wearing man looked to the people with his grey eyes narrowed, "They are after the boss after all" he thought. He looked to see the mask man turn around and go back to the ship. "I'm sorry, I'm new to this island and I don't know my way around. I am going now."

"Oh really, then why do you have on the Ruin Society uniform on" asked the masked man to the shock of Faith and Mr. Vibes. The bald man stare took a malicious turn and he started to walk toward Charl.

"You should know you shouldn't lie to people. You may hurt their feelings" said the masked man.

"Then they may hurt you in the process" said the old man while shaking his head.

Charl was about to walk away until he saw Faith in front of him, with a wicked smile on her face. Her jacket was being held by Mr. Vibes who let out a sigh as he said "Faith, Ernie we need him alive. So please don't kill him."

The sliver haired girl made a b-line straight for Charl, her hands extended. The man in question took a defensive stance, awaiting the girl's attack. Charl grabbed one of her hands before they reached him, pull her closer and then using her momentum threw her over his shoulder. Faith flew in the sky and landed hard on her back. Charl turned to face the bald man, anticipating him attacking next.

But to his surprise, Faith had stood up. Her lips turned into a grin, she was staring at him with a look of complete happiness.

"You're pretty good, Charl. This is going to be fun!" she said in a low gruff voice that didn't at all sound human." To Charl's surprise, the sliver haired girl's hands went for bare and smooth to hairy and rough. Her nails grew as well, they looked a bit like claws. What was really shocking was the grey tail, which had sprouted out of her bottom.

The old man chuckled a bit, and looked up to see Faith once again charge at the Cowboy hat wearing man. Charl flinched, the beast girl had become a lot faster and she reached him in twice the time as she had before. Faith let loose a flurry of swipes, each fast and unreadable.

The black haired man quickly moved backwards to avoid the flurry of attacks. He backed up and dodged left, then he backed up and dodged right. Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, he quickly realized that the attacks were becoming faster.

He once again caught one of Faith's arms and threw her over his shoulder. But this time, she landed on her feet, completely unfazed by it.

Faith let out a primal howl, and then she once again sent a flurry of slashes. Charl ducked under a right slash but let out a yell of pain when he was slashed in the back. He turned to see Faith with her arm in the air, and a small smirk behind him. He fell to his knees and winced as he looked to see the former beast girl looking at him.

She seemed to return to normal, the claws were gone and so was the tail. Faith looked at Charl worriedly, "You can't be down that fast, can you."

She was about to say something else, but the bald man walked past her and yelled, "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED HIM OUT BY NOW!"

He walked over to the cowboy wearing man on his knees, cracking his knuckles in delight. "All I have to do is not kill him, right, Boss?" Mr. Vibes nodded, which got a grin from Burt.

Burt looked down and with swung his fist towards Charl, who looked like he had resigned himself to fate. "Crystal, Abby, Bella, Lucy, Cira, Sana" Charl thought to himself as he closed his eyes; "I'm so sorry that I won't be coming home for awhile."

Charl waited for what seemed like hours for the bald man's fist to hit him but nothing happened. He then heard, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, BRAT!?"

At that he opened his eyes to see the bald man on the floor and a red haired boy standing in front of him. The bald man slowly got up, a noticeably big bruise on his left cheek.

Faith looked on in shock and the old man was fuming with anger.

The boy turned to Charl and said, "MY NAME IS LEO AND I AM YOUR SAVIOR! SUBMIT YOU WILL TO ME SO THAT YOU TOO CAN BASK IN MY GREATNESS! JUST LIKE HIM!"

At the end of is speech, a very tall wooden fence blocked off the people in white from Leo and Charl. An indigo haired boy jumped over the fence and said "I'll get you for that comment later, brat."

They helped Charl up, and began to run away while the very tall and very wide fence that blocked off the others. They then began to run away towards the town.

While running, Hotaru turned to Charl and said, "My name is Hotaru, and I'm here to find a woman in the Ruin Society that can translate this." He showed it to Charl, whose eyes widened as he stopped.

"The only person who could translate this is my boss, you must be here to see her" he said. Both boys nodded to the man as he continued to run and sighed "For helping me, I'll take you to her."

Before Leo could stay something egotistical, Hotaru asked "Thanks, who is your boss anyway?"

"My boss is the world's best archeologist and once a member of the Mugiwara Pirates, Nico Robin."

* * *

"SMACK!" was the sound heard as Faith fell to the ground. Mr. Vibes had just slapped the girl and was about to hit her again until he was stopped by the masked man.

"Enough" he said in a firm tone, which scared Faith a little. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Mr. Vibes as he said "The next time you screw up, I'll make it far worst girl. Now we must find that Nico Robin for the boss. The Famiglia De Male forbids failure understand."

The mask man looked on as Faith nodded and the old man went to go and slap around the humiliated bald man.

* * *

No major battles here, this begins the Ruin Society Arc though.

Not all bad guys have to be navy and pirates, right?

Thanks to Sliver Wolf Demon and Wolffox17 for their OC's featured in the story.

Since my legal obligations have diminished, I think I can upload the chapters faster.


End file.
